That's Illegal!
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: Tyson's brother is always looking for new challenges for him. A new form of blading has become popular, who will be this new challenge for Tyson and his friends. Will they be able to handle this knew power? What will happen between these teens?
1. Introduction

Have you ever heard of underground beyblading? Well, it's an illegal form of beyblading, which ignores all the rules of beyblading. Illegal beyblades are allowed to be used along with tag teams and other frowned upon acts in real tournament beyblading. I live this way. I grew up beyblading this way. It only got really popular with in the past two years, but I've been doing it all my life. I've seen the most amazing battles and I've seen deadly ones, too. But what can you expect from an orphan. I live with my brothers, we're not really siblings but we've grown up together since we knew each other at the orphanage. Now we're too old to live there so we all live together. I live with my four adopted brother. We live in an apartment together, I have my own room cause I the only girl. My name is Sorcha Cho, and I'm 16 years old. My other Brothers are Kano, who is the oldest at age 17, then is Fudo, who is the same age, then Amida, who is the same age as me, and the youngest Raidon, who is 15. We all beyblade on a team called the UnderDogz. We're one of the best teams in the underground league.


	2. Blade and Bleed

The club was hopping that night. The beats were blasting, drinks were being pasted around, everyone was dancing, and everyone was on something. Underneath the club was an arena. The music was so loud it shook the ceiling of the arena. People from the club joined in down there still dancing and drinking, but watching the games at the same time. Five people were in charge of the tournament. They walked around watching the games, keeping tabs on who was winning. The winner of the tournament got to battle the top blader in the league.

There were some unseen bladers there that night. It was a big opportunity to show what you were made of. But an odd character entered the building the five kids looked at him as he entered. He had blueish hair tied back. He wore red sunglasses, and a white mask covering his mouth. The mask matched his jacket that covered a red and blue shirt with elbow guards. His pants wear a shiny dark blue with knee guards. He looked about 18 or 19, but it was hard to tell since his face was covered, but the kids were aware of him.

The only girl of the group greeted him in a polite tone acting like some of the other girls there just to dance.

"Hey" she greeted, "I've never seen you here before you must be new around here."

"I am," the guy replied. "I heard this places was full of the best bladers and wanted to see for myself."

"Does that mean you can blade?" she asked.

"Yea, but I don't blade much anymore, I've had to many close calls, I just like watching the games now." He answered. "Do you blade?" He returned the question.

"I'm here for the music and cute boys," she said with a flirtious wink.

You could see him smirk under his mask, "Aren't you a little young to be hitting on boys and be in a place like this?"

"I'm old enough to take care of myself isn't that enough?" she smirked back.

He sighed, and walked away.

Her attitude mad a complete change as she glared at the man who walked away. She walked way taking a place at the bar and asked for a soda. Her eyes followed the man. She did what she was supposed to do, to figure out why he was here. She hated acting like a girl, acting all love struck when a new man came to town, but they needed to know if he would be a pain and needed to be rid of. As of now, nothing seemed bad about him besides the fact that he bothered her.

She sat there sipping her drink through a straw when a beyblade came cutting the glass in half, allowing shards of glass to fly everywhere. One cut her cheek; she turned her direction to the source.

It was a man, but not the man from before. He had large round glasses, pale skin, with red cheeks. He was rather round and short, but he had a beard showing his age.

He glared at the girl, "I'm here to take on the best blader, and I'm not going to sit here wait for these worthless people to battle all night. Let's battle"

"No!" she said ordering another drink.

The man's face turned tomato red, as he grew furiously angry with the girl.

"Fine have it your way" He said when he calmed down. He smirked. When the girl wasn't paying attention, his beyblade began to spin at her. The beyblade released sharper blades from within it. The beyblade was now deadly. Before the girl had time to react it cut her at her side. She fell from her chair as blood poured from her waist. She stood holding tightly to her side.

Glaring at the man she reached for her leg pulling out her own beyblade and quickly released it for battle.

She knew she couldn't last long so she had to end it soon. The problem was the man was a huge cheat trying to hurt her instead of actually beyblading. She remained calm, by now people began to notice the battle. The four other boys in charge rushed over to her to see if she needed help. Stubborn, the girl held up a hand signaling she didn't need them. The other man with blue hair took an interest to watching the girl careful.

Finally she found an opening, her beyblade knocked into the other, hitting it so hard that it flew back to the man hitting him straight in the mouth. The man began to bleed and became unconscious. The girl fell to her knees clutching her side. The boys run to her.

"Cho, are you alright? Cho?!" One of the boys shouted at her as she began to lose consciousness.

The blue haired man pushed himself forward; "She needs to go to the hospital now."

"NO! We can't take her." One of the older boys said.

"Well, she's bleeding badly she needs help immediately." The Blue haired man stated. "We need to call emergency for the other man."

"Why would we do that?" the youngest said sourly.

The blue haired man grabbed his collar, "Do you want this on your record?" he pointed the man with the red foaming mouth.

The boy cringed and looked way.

"Take her some where save, I'll clean her up, someone else call emergency for this man and everyone leave." The blue haired man ordered taking control of the situation. The two older boys nodded, as the picked up the girl. The third stood holding a clothe to her said as the disappeared. The man stood up and the youngest glared at him. "What do you want?" he asked in a deathly tone.

"It doesn't matter right now we need to save your friend."

People began to leave as the sirens were heard in the distance.

"Show me the way," the Blue haired man said. The boy gridded his teeth as he left in the direction the girl was dragged in.

Quick Talk:

Sorry it took so long. I hope you can understand what's going on so far; the connection with Tyson will come in soon, if you can't tell already. Sorry I didn't really add names yet, but it will become more understanding soon. Sorry if there's any confusion I hope you like it.


	3. You Game?

The four boys stood in different areas of the room. The blue haired man kneeled next to the girl cleaning the cut out quickly while trying to stop the bleeding. He shouted at the oldest boy not far from the couch where the girl laid. The boy brought over a first aid kit fishing out a needle and thread.

Everything was quiet as the blue haired man sewn up the girl as the oldest boy stood next to him trying to stop the blood. The youngest had his face turned to the wall. He couldn't stand to look at the girl. The blood made he queasy. When the girl was finally stable, the man cleaned his hands and turned to the boys letting the girl rest.

"She should be fine now" he clarified.

The boys nodded.

"So she stopped bleeding?" the youngest ask wearily as he slowly turned around.

"Yes, but she shouldn't move it might reopen."

The boy nodded still unsteady about the idea.

The oldest boy had just finished cleaning his hands, addressed the man, "So who are you?"

"My name is Hiro Granger, I travel around finding the best beybladers in the world."

"So you think we're good, is that why you came here?" the oldest continued.

"I heard you guys were good and wanted to see for myself. She sure is a spunky one," he smiled looking at the young girl.

The youngest stepped forward, "Don't you dare touch her" he threatened.

"I wasn't going to, she's a bit young for me." He said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm only here to find beybladers, and seeing as she is one, she caught me attention."

The young boy continued to glare.

"I heard you all can beyblade too." He changed the subject to address the rest of the group.

"Yes we're a pretty good team." The oldest answered, "I'm Kano" he introduced himself. "This is Fudo," he continued pointing to a guy with flaming red hair. "This is Amida." He said pointing to the boy with glasses. " And this cheeky boy is Raidon" smirked pointing to the youngest. "I'm sure you already know Sorcha." He said looking towards the girl. "We're the UnderDogz."

"I know," Hiro, replied, "that's why I came to find you guys."

"So you wanted to meet as?" Asked Kano.

"Yes and no, how would you feel about entering legal tournament competitions?" Hiro confessed.

"I don't know," answered Kano, "It's not really our style."

"But you can prove to the world you are the best." Hiro persuaded.

Kano thought for a second, "But we would have to follow your rules."

Hiro nodded. Kano thought for a second.

"Don't you want to prove to everyone you're the best?" asked Hiro as a last hope.

"We don't need anyone's approval, we know we're the best." Basted Raidon.

"Why don't you prove it?" Hiro said with a devilish smirk.


	4. Awakening

The next day was very different. Sorcha woke up with her body feeling entirely numb. She couldn't move her body, it felt heavy but there was no pain, not yet at least. She looked around the room. She was in her living room on the couch. It took her a moment to recall the pervious nights activities.

She remembered the unbearable pain. She looked at her side. The gash that showed had been there was stitched up and covered with ointment. She didn't know who did it, but she knew her brother couldn't perform a job as well done as this, especially Raidon. It was almost like a real doctor had done it. But that had to be impossible. Sorcha was deathly afraid of doctors and the never had the money to pay for a real one. But more importantly, around here they were almost criminals. They had brought it upon themselves to fight these deadly battles so they knew they had to accept these injures with pride.

When she tried to sit up she didn't have the energy to. Everything was becoming dizzy, she couldn't see as black spots were jumping into her vision. She laid back down as a massive headache banged on her forehead. She moaned.

At that instant, someone who was sitting across the room slouched against the wall perked up. It was the youngest Raidon, who slowly got but and walked toward the pained girl.

"Hey" he said it a faint voice.

She turned her head; a hand was over her eyes from when she had gotten a headache. She removed it slowly, opening her eyes just as slow.

"Hey" she said returning the greeting.

"How you feeling?" He asked still cautious of the engraved nick in her side.

She looked down were he stared palely at. It was disgusting. Lucky, the blood had stopped and it was sown together, otherwise it might have looked worse and even got infected. She was grateful it wasn't. She shifted her gaze again.

"I'm alright, tired, weak, dizzy, but I'm alive." She replied with a small toothy grin. This seemed to calm the boy. There was silence. He just stared at her. She felt a little awkward and shifted her gaze, before continuing a conversation.

"So, how did you get a doctor to heal me?" she smirked.

"What?" the boy was taken back by her question, "we didn't get you a doctor. That man," he pointed his finger toward the small chair right behind her head on the side of the couch. "He healed you, don't ask me how, he just knew what to do. Then he went on talking about you and how you were a good blader and caught his attention. You know I don't trust this man." At that last part he had kneeled forward to whisper it into her ear.

She shifted her body trying to get a good look at the man. It was the same guy at the club. The one she had first talked to, the one she was watching out for to see if he was suspicious.

She stared at him. He was a beautiful man. He was a bit old of her, but had a familiar look that she couldn't place. She sighed adjusting her body again before her brother began to talk again, trying to fill the silence.

"Are you thirsty? Would you like something to eat or drink? Are you comfy?" These questions shot out of his mouth before she had time to even thinking. Without answering he left the room for the kitchen. A few moments later the water began running.

She sighed again. Raidon never listened; he was always in a panic when he talked to her. Everyone noticed and so did she.

He came running back with a cup full of water; it was nearly spilling out when he reached her. She grabbed it with her hand, as she did he rushed back out to begin cooking. Usually Sorcha was the one who cooked. The other four were lucky if they could make a toast or even a bowl of cereal. She sighed again, placing the cup on the floor beside the couch as she tried to sit herself up. It was hard and she was struggling until she felt two warm strong hands push her back up and place a pillow right behind for extra support.

"There you go" the voice said as a hand reached down and picked up the glass. The hand moved gracefully fast not spilling a drop as it placed the cup of water in her hands. She looked at the mysterious person behind her. It was the man from the night before. He must have been wakened from his slumber by Sorcha and Raidon little chitchat. He smiled as she took the cup and pressed it to her dried lips. It was beautiful, tasting the cold water. It swam all the way down her throat. It was refreshing. It made her feel renewed. That one sip gave her new energy, which she did not have when she first woke up.

He smiled again before saying, "Make sure you drink a lot. You lost a lot of blood yesterday so take a rest. If you haven't already, you will probably get a headache and feel like you might faint."

She nodded seeing as she had already experienced it before he woke.

"Take an easy and rest up. You shouldn't try to move to much or it will open again." He finished saying pointing at the gash again.

She followed his finger, looked, and frowned. She didn't want to rest, she hated getting hurt, and it was disgusting.

She looked at the man again. "Who are you? Are you a Doctor? How did you know how to treat me?" She paused. She was beginning to sound like Raidon asking twenty questions at once. She pouted as she mental thought. The man laughed and patted her head.

"That's right you were sleeping when we had introductions. I'm Hiro Granger." He laughed with a smile scratching the back of his head with his hand. He looked so familiar to her but she still couldn't place it. He noticed her staring but he continued to answer her questions one by one. "No I'm not a doctor, you have nothing to worry about.' He added with that damn smile again. Sorcha began to glare as she began to be brought of her thoughts. "I knew how to treat you because it's important to know at least a little first aid, it comes in handy. Your injury was different though. Lucky, there was nothing more serious than excessive bleeding. Though that is serious nothing happened to your inner organs. If that happened I would have had to take you to the hospital," at the word she cringed, "but because it wasn't that serious. So in a way your lucky." He added trying to comfort the girl. Her face became gently again as she grew tried again and rested her head on the pillow.

He smiled again at her but she didn't notice. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of the beyblade characters, or Beyblade. I do however own Sorcha and her Brothers. I haven't been putting this up lately but in the next chapters i will be trying to remember so there is no confusion or copy right issues.

Btw sorry i haven't been updating. I've helping out RedMoonLight009 with her stories. You all should read them, they are good. Thank you so much again.

Please review and comment. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! =^.^=


	5. The Question, Maybe An Answer? Or I Hope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Beybalde_ or any of its characters. I do however own my characters.

Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoy! **=^.^=**

Comment and Review!

* * *

While, Raidon was cooking he wasn't aware Sorcha had fallen back asleep. But this time someone else woke up. Fudo pushed through the kitchen doors, as he smelled food being made. Fudo was like a dog and came running anytime food was involved. Raidon had just finished making eggs for Sorcha, when Fudo began to lean against the counter.

"Hey little guy." he addressed Raidon reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Anything for me?"

Raidon smacked his hand away before glaring,"No, this is for Sorcha, she needs food to feel better."

Fudo laughed, "If you made it, she's probably get even more sick."

Fudo continued to laugh when Raidon swung a punch at him. He caught it. The door opened revealing Hiro. Hiro had entered after hearing a commotion and came in to warn them not to wake up Sorcha. "Shhh... guys, Raidon's right she needs food to feel better. Right now her body is ever weak, and she'll need at lot of help. But I have another problem. Tell me when the other two get up."

He had finished his sentence and left. Fudo and Raidon stared at each other for a moment before arguing again. They obviously didn't know how to be quite. Moments later, like they had heard the conversation Kano and Amida came into the living room before rounding into the kitchen. Kano walked in but Amida just stood by the door staring at Hiro. He coughed, pointing at Sorcha.

Immediately Hiro jumped up, "She's fine, just resting, she'll need to for a while." Amida put a hand up like that was all he needed to hear, as Hiro sat back down in his seat. Amida was an odd child. He was very smart, but didn't need to use his words to get what he wanted. He went on with his guarding duty, seemingly not caring for the girl. He was rather mature for his age, unlike Fudo who was a year old than him. It seems like their ages should have been switched, but this was how they were.

Moments later the noise in the kitchen seized, and Amida entered. A moment after that they all exited. Fudo and Raidon both had a bump on their heads. It seems as though Kano needed to knock some sense into them. They all looked at Hiro. It was silent. Kano stepped forward.

"First, I want, I mean we want," He changed his wording gesturing to the rest of the boys, "to thank you for saving our sister, she's really important to us, so we are very thankful."

Hiro blinked for a moment, "Your very welcome, I was glad to have helped such a talented girl." Kano nodded. "But on a different matter," Hiro changed pace, "I need to know if you guys would be willing to join the National Tournament this year. It's coming up soon, and I will be in charge of you."

Fudo stepped forward in defiance, "We can take care of ourself, we don't need you to be in charge of us."

Kano put up a hand and nodded at Hiro to continue. "I'm aware you can take care of yourself, seeing as you and Kano are only a year younger than me, but I've been training groups in these tournament for a while, I would only be like a supervisor or a guide to help you guys out and give you pointers. I really won't do much. But either way," He changed the subject again, "I need to know soon if you guys will be competing soon, since the tournament is coming up soon. Though I'm not sure Sorcha will be able to compete. I'm sure you guys can handle it."

It was quiet. They didn't speak.

"We should wait for Sorcha to wake up and agree, but other than that i think it's a good idea." Once again Kano spoke, "Amida agrees with me. We were talking it over earlier this morning." He looked at Amida who nodded.

Raidon stepped forward in disagreement, "We can't do that, it goes against we stand for."

Fudo then stepped forward, "Besides we can't leave Sorcha in this state."

Every boy looked at her before Hiro put his opinion in, "What do you stand for? That doesn't matter, as long as you love to beyblade. And about your sister, we wont leave her, she will be with us, and I will look over her. You have nothing to worry about. She will always be with you guys. She will be able to travel, but I don't believe she'll be able to battle. These battles may strain to much on her body. But she will come along if you go."

"I think it's a good idea. We get to meet new people. Battle different beyblades. And we can show the world how good we are. We don't have to battle like we do in the underground league we'll beat them fair and square I like the challenge anyways." This voice didn't not come from any of the boys. On the couch, Sorcha was lifted up on her elbow looking at the group. "You all are too loud, couldn't you have done this in a different room."

Everyone stared. "So what are we doing? I don't see how it goes against our way of blading, besides the rules." she asked killing the silence.

"Well, if Sorcha thinks it's a good idea, I guess it is." Raidon inputed.

"I'm never afraid of a challenge." added Fudo.

It seems as everyone's mind were changed by that one girl.

* * *

Please Review! I hope you liked it

**M30W!!!**


	6. The Tournament

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Beyblade characters.

Thank you! =^.^=

* * *

His back was facing her, as the dust was kicked up by the wind made by the clacking toys. Shouts were heard in every direction, but four people sitting on a bench remained extremely calm. The girl, sitting next to her three brothers and their adviser, was itching. She kept shaking, ready to jump in at any moment.

"Finish him!" someone shouted at the younger boy battling.

In that moment, one of the little toys flew out of the dish and landed on the ground. Two of the five people on the bench jumped up in a cheer. The adviser stayed calm and focused as did the boy with glasses, and the girl sat there unmoving with her head down low.

With this win, they were ahead and she had to watch the whole tournament without battling once.

She sat there depressed. She wanted to play so badly, but their adviser said no, she was too injured.

"Way to go, Raidon!" Fudo shouted, racing up to the young boy and patting on the shoulder maybe a bit to hard, making the kid lose his balance.

"Are you alright, Raidon?" Kano asked, before giving him a high five for encouragement.

"Thank to you I got some great information." Amida added. "Only one more match and we win the tournament."

The girl sighed before getting up and joining the rest of the boys.

"You were really great, you've improved a lot recently" she complimented the boy.

He blushed, "Thanks Sorcha. I'm sorry you won't really have a chance to battle."

She shrugged, "It's alright. Just don't push yourself too far." She addressed towards the other boys.

"She's right." Another voice joined in. the man placed his hand on Sorcha's shoulder. "You all are very good, but without Sorcha to take someone's place, it's important to spread the amount of battling fairly, so no one tires out too quickly."

"You're right, Hiro." Amida stated. "That's why it's my turn to battle."

Amida had been sitting during majority of the American Tournament, stepping in occasion, but majority of the battles went to Kano, Fudo, and Raidon. With this as their last battle they had the utmost confidence. But the other team still had some fight left in them.

The team they were fighting was the All-Starz, they were the team that had won very year before, and The UnderDogz had joined. So this was a shock for everyone.

As a last chance of hope, The All-Starz sent out their captain to win the next match and save their position.

Michael Parker was sent to fight Amida. The only thing was Michael loved baseball and Amida knew nothing about the sport, would this affect the battle.

Amida enter the stage with confidence he could win, even without the knowledge of baseball. Amida still had the knowledge of Beyblades, and he had studied his opponent before hand.

Michael stepped feeling just as confident. Though he hadn't seen Amida fight much during the earlier battles, he was still able to pick up a fighting style that seemed continuous.

The announcer put his lips to the mike and introduced the contestants, and prepared the battle.

The whole stadium was ready and shouted out, "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

And the battle began.


	7. BladeBreakers

Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the Beyblade characters.

Finally the Blade breakers come in.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Japan, we met up with our favorite group of Bladders. Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kenny, Ray, and Kai, along with Hillary. Max decided this year; he would battle along with Tyson, since the ruling once again changed to a team companion. Ray, however, still decided to blade with White Tigers X. He had recently come up, seeing as they had just one the China Tournament less than a week ago. He came to cheer on the Blade Breakers. Kai went undecided. The American Tournament was going on right then, and the Tournaments in Europe, Japan, and Russia still had some time before they started. This year Spain was included into Europe; so only 5 teams were participating this year. Daichi and Kenny already decided to participate with Tyson.

Since the rulings changed, each team need at least 4 competitors and were allowed 1 alternative, meaning majority of the teams consisted of 4 to 5 people. If the Demolition Boys didn't get a forth player, Kai had decided he would join them, but he still had time to worry about that later.

The 7 teens were hanging around. They took turns battling each other getting ready of the tournament, and listening to the radio.

All of a sudden, the Radio broke into a loud roar. A voice shouted through the mass of screaming voices.

"I can't believe it!" it said excitedly over the radio, "I just don't believe it."

There was a pause, as the screaming got slightly quieter so the voice could be heard, "The All-Starz have lost the match this is unbelievable. The winners of the American Tournament are The UnderDogz. A completely unknown team until, I just don't believe it!" The excited voice continued on for a while, before everything got quiet down again and everything seemed to have calmed down.

The voice broke through again, "We'll see you next time for the European Tournament." The voice left and music began to play again.

Everyone looked at each other besides Max. Then the 6 turned to him. Max was stunned. No one knew His hometown team would lose and Max being the Momma' s Boy he was didn't believe it at all.

"Hey buddy, it's alright." Tyson patted his back. "We'll win for them, no worries."

This seemed to break him from his trance. Max looked up and forced a smile.

"Yea we will." He said trying to laugh.

"Come on, I'll battle you," Tyson continued trying to cheer up his friend.

Once again, they all fell into the pervious step, of battling and hanging out. The only difference was, something still lingered in the air. Everyone waited to know who these people were, and how good they actually were.

* * *

Thanx for Reading i hoped you liked it.

comment and review.

Next chapter, We'll learn more about this new team, and the other tournaments. maybe Kai will make a decision.


	8. Tell A Vision!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the BEYBLADE CHARACTERS!

Review and Rate!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Crack!

The Black screen spouted to life with static, as the blue haired boy with a red cap sat down eating a bowl of noodles. As the screen cleared and the boys sat down into front of the TV to join Tyson, a blue light flashed across the screen and the stadium became visible. The crowds poured in from every angle filling the seats. This was the European Tournament.

They all sat around the small Television to watch who the next victors would be and who may end up battling. They made bets and predictions on who would will what battle.

Everything was fine and going well; the Blade Breakers good friends The Majestics, were in the finals. Joining them this year though was Miguel from Barthez Battalion. He joined them in hopes to repent for his wrong doing the year before and was held as a back up in case of emergencies.

The stadium was cleared, and as a new one was getting ready for the finals, people got out of their seats to get food, use the bathroom, and talk while they had free time.

The camera spun around the whole stadium and stopped at a particular group. As it stopped, there was a change in angle and a reporter stood up talking to them. Almost as if Tyson knew who it was, he spat out the pieces of noodle he had be trying to swallow in surprise.

Despite the distraction, everyone remand silent trying to take in every little thing they could.

As they watched, they saw the reporter forming words with his mouth right before the sound had reached their ears. Shortly after, things began to make sense.

"Hello, Everyone." The reporter shouted loudly, "I'm DJ Jazzman, with me here today are the UnderDogz."

Tyson quickly scanned the faces trying to take them in, but stopped. He fell backwards, choking of his noodles before coughing them out and stammering, "What?... what…. What is Hiro doing there?"

As if the TV had heard him, DJ Jazzman directed his first question to Hiro.

"So Hiro," he started, "We've seen you on the tournament scene plenty of times, but what's with the new team?"

"Well," Hiro began, "I believe its time for people not only to see good bladers, but a new type of blading, these guys," he pointed in the direction of the kids he was guiding, "are some of them best of the best and I believe it's time for them to get some notice."

DJ Jazzman laughed, "Well, it sure makes things more exciting either way."

He changed his attention again, to the beyblading team, "Since you guys are so new, why don't you introduce yourselves to the fans?" This wasn't much of a question.

"Hello," Kano, as always, took it upon himself to start, "I'm Kano, the Captain of this team. And these are my siblings." He held out a hand gesturing to the rest to make their own introductions.

It was silent of a moment before Amida got the idea. He cleared his throat and said, "Hello, I'm Amida, it is a pleasure to be here." Without much more, he turned his head to his brother next to him, who jumped up and shouted, "HEY EVERYONE! I'M FUDO, AND I'M GOING TO CRUSH THIS COMPATITION!"

Not long after his declaration, Raidon argued, "Not if I get rid of them first." He stuck out his tongue and folded his arms. Before he had time to introduce himself, Fudo jumped on time of him and a fight broke out.

As the commotion was trying to be settled, DJ Jazzman directed his attention to the only member who had yet to speak.

All the boys looked at her as he camera zoomed into her face. She had straight shoulder length silver hair with fringed bangs. She had very pale smooth skin and tanzanite eyes, which seemed to sparkle. She looked at DJ Jazzman; the camera zoomed back out.

"Hello" he greeted loudly, "And you must be Cho! Right?"

She looked at him before speaking, "The name is Sorcha, Sorcha Cho. Yes."

He blinked a moment before speaking, "Now what is a pretty girl like you doing here? You do beyblade right?"

Seeming quite offended by his question she asked, "If I didn't blade then why would I be here?"

He coughed, a little taking back, before laughing, "Of course, why else would you be here…. Ha ha ha…. So why haven't we seen you battle yet?"

She remained silent. Her brothers and Hiro were still to busy with the fight to notice her.

Since she still did not answer DJ Jazzman continued, "Well, we're all excited to see you battle. Why don't you tell your fans a little something? Like your likes, dislikes, hobbies and such." He suggested trying to get something out of her besides her name.

"I like Blading, and it's not just a hobby, it's a lifestyle."

"Wow!" DJ Jazzman overly emphasized it. "That's a great way to look at this sport. So tell me," He continued with his questions trying to find out more about this mysterious girl who had not battled once in public. Not only that, but she seemed to be catching people's eyes. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He finally asked.

She stopped at stared at him. Before she could answer Raidon dashed in front of the camera shouting, it seems like he over heard the question, "SHE DOES NOT! AND WILL NOT HAVE ONE! IF ANY GUY WANTS HER AS HIS GIRLFRIEND, HE'LL HAVE TO NOT ONLY GET PASSED ME, BUT MY BROTHERS AS WELL!"

And as if it had been intended, Kano, Amida, and Fudo joined in.

"We won't give our sister to just anyone." Fudo added.

"Of course, he must be strong but he must also be wise." Amide said additionally.

"He must defeat not only us but her too, or he's not worthy!" Kano finished.

It was silent for a moment.

"Look at all the family love!" DJ Jazzman cheered trying to lighten up the scene.

"You must be great brothers to care about her so well." He smirked.

"Of course" Kano took up the conversation, "That's one of the reasons she didn't blade the last tournament."

DJ Jazzman looked stunned for a moment before Kano continued to clarify, "She hasn't been feeling well lately, so we asked her to sit out till she feels better, so that she won't get sick. You see she hates doctors."

Over hearing this, Sorcha faces turned red with anger. "Why are you telling him that?"

"Well, we don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Kano compromised, "People might look down at you for just sitting on the bench this whole time. I want tem to know you're a great blader, you're just not feeling well. So get well soon. So you can show them."

Kano smiled at her, and with that the segment ended and the real battle was about to begin.

* * *

So it turns outs, Kai did not decide yet, i know there doesn't seem to be much going on in this chapter i'll try to write more and get this moving faster.

BTW **Tanzanite** is the blue/purple variety of the Mineral Zoisite. It's December's birth stone. This doesn't have any really meaning behind it but this is the color of her eyes, it was the best way to explain it!

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED

I LOVE YOU ALL! M30W! =^.^=


	9. The Decision

Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the Beyblade characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

Now that the European tournament was over and the Majestics had won, the Japanese Tournament was coming up fast. Tyson, although he was really happy the Majectics had won, he was concerned and troubled with his brother's betrayal yet again.

'Why did Hiro always choose the team that wasn't mine?' Tyson thought to himself.

This new team had not only beaten Max's mom's team, but also had Hiro as their adviser. 'What's so special about them?' Tyson questioned himself.

Before he had time to think, a bottle of water came flying at his face.

"Hey idiot!" someone called, "Are you going to blade or daydream all day? I have better things to do than just sit around all day."

It was Kai.

Tyson blinked a few times, "Of course! The Champion Blader must remain in perfect form at all times." He gloated as he stood up straight trying to show his superiority.

"Quit it, Tyson." Kenny complained, "We have a lot to work on and very little time left. besides," Kenny stopped a moment directing his gaze at Kai, "We still don't know if Kai will be joining us this year."

Everyone stopped and looked at Kai, who had his hands fold looking very annoyed.

"So Kai… Are you going to betray us again?" Tyson asked a little too cruelly.

Kai just glared. Everyone closed in waiting for his answer.

"Well…" Hilary encouraged.

"What does it matter?" Kai groaned, "You guys still suck, with or without me. You guys are gunna need to practice and a lot of luck."

Tyson step forward in defense to bicker back to Kai that he was the all time champion and could beat him anytime, but before one word slipped from his lips, Kenny said, "So does that mean you'll blade with us?"

Kai looked away from everyone, "Who cares? If we're going to practice then practice, you guys are annoying." He began to walk away not giving a direct answer, but from his reaction, the team didn't think so brightly.

Finally, training had ended for that day. The sun was already beginning to descend as everyone began to go his or her own ways. As everyone stood in front of the dojo, Kai returned to the group to face everyone.

He looked at everyone with a cold face. Everyone waited in silence as it began to get darker and darker.

Kai cleared his throat, "Tala's team didn't find an extra blader. Their old teammate Ian, refuses to blade with them saying they had gone too soft."

Everyone looked at Kai understanding what he was saying. This was the news everyone was waiting for. If Kai didn't join The Blitzkrieg Boys, they wouldn't be in the tournament and as much as Tyson hated Kai "betraying" him, he hated it more if the best of the best didn't get to play, and Tala's team is one of the best.

* * *

So Kai has made his decision... I wonder what will happen to the Bladebreakers without Kai.

Sry this chapter was so short, The next one will be longer, I've just been busy i just graduated yesterday!  
I hope you enjoyed.

Comment and Review! :D

M30W =^.^=


	10. Celebrations

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Beyblade characters.

I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

For Tyson and his teammates, the Japanese Tournament was easy even though they didn't have Kai with them. They had won without a problem. Though Kai wasn't on the team, he had stayed to watch his friends battle. He had decided to fly to Russia when the winners of the other tournament did.

Since the winners of the earlier tournaments were mostly friends of Tyson, there was a lot of cheering. But a group of five people were relatively quiet, and Kai had noticed this. He watched them closely, but not much happened. When the tournament ended, Kai got up quickly to follow them.

He soon realized getting close to them was harder than he thought as a swarm of people gathered around them. Another interview?

No, this time it appeared to be crazy fans, most of which seemed not fully interested in the sport. Many of them were girls, crowding the enchanting looking males of the team, leaving the only female to fend for herself, whether it was some crazy boy asking for her number, or someone insulting her for never battling.

Shortly after she pushed through the crowd, not long after the short one, Raidon, followed after her like a little duckling swimming after the mother duck. The one with glass, Amida, left a few minutes later, obviously not fond of he crowds, while Kano stayed, greeting the public and Fudo flirting with any cute girl who came up to him. It was disgusting in Kai opinion.

Deciding not to confront them, he walked down towards his friends, who also had a crowd around. These people, however, were old friends for past fights. They congratulated Tyson and his teammates, saying they knew they would make it, and if Tyson didn't win they would have hurt him, and stuff.

It wouldn't be long now, that they all would be shipped off to Russia for the final Tournament before the real matches. Kai wasn't nervous, he knew he and his new teammates would win without a problem, but it was itching him to find out more about this new threat. He turned to the other crowd again glaring at the remaining two guys, before joining his friends in a celebration.

Meanwhile, Raidon and Amida followed her to an abandoned area in the arena. She was twitching before she shouted, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! WHEN CAN I BLADE AGAIN? IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"Calm down, Sorcha." Amida tried soothing her.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" her voice began to rise, "Do you know what it's like not being able to blade? It's my life and you guys won't let me, and now I have to watch some idiot who think they're so could, but in reality they wouldn't be able to even touch me. They all make stupid mistakes and let their guards down; it's driving me insane. These stupid people have to learn a thing or two or less I'm going to SCREAM!"

"Ummm…." Raidon whispered to Amida, "I think she already is."

"I heard that!" She glared, putting Raidon in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Ow ow ow! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Raidon cried trying to get the savage girl to stop. "STOP IT!" he howled as he took his elbow and jabbed it into her side.

She let go immediately, taking a step back, as she coughed to get her breath back.

"I'm sorry Sorcha, I' so sorry! Are you ok?" Raidon apologized bringing his arms up to help the girl.

She threw her arm put, signally him that she didn't need his help. She coughed for a few more moments before she stood up straighter.

"You're not bleed again, are you, Sorcha?" Amida asked calmly.

"No I'm not" she said sourly, pulling her shirt up to show that the stitches were still in place.

"That's good." He sighed.

"I'm really sorry." Raidon joined.

"SHUT UP!" She shot acidly.

He coiled away.

She looked at Amida who began to speak, "You don't have to worry much longer, just relax and get nice and healthy. There's only one more tournament and then Kano said you can battle whenever you want."

She continued to glare.

"I also heard this is supposed to be a very exciting tournament. The team that won today apparently had another teammate but decided to play on a Russia team instead. It seems interesting doesn't it? I bet there will be a lot of tension." He finished with a crooked smirk.

"Must you look so creepy? You'll scary children." Once again Raidon joined the conversation. This time his statement was returned with not one but two glares. He tried to laugh it off before returning to the direction they came in.

"Well, I guess this is a good time to see if Kano and Fudo are ready to go." He nervously laughed with his hand behind his head, as he tiptoed away.

Sorcha sighed placing her hand on her forehead.

"You feeling ok?" Amida asked.

She nodded, "Just annoyed and impatient." She tried to force a smile.

"Come on, Raidon will be having a hard time pulling Fudo away from all those girls." He added with a smile of his own.

She laugh as they returned to the scene of celebrations.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'll try and write more soon.

Please review and comment!


End file.
